Sands Under A Moonlit Shadow
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Far from the trials of the Straw Hats, Kohza and Vivi are finding their own set of problems when they find a strange girl being attacked in the desert and must help her with a quest for a special flower.
1. A Castaway in the Sands

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or th characters just my OC's.

A/N: Yeah, I know... Another fanfic, it's ok if you hate me but I can't work on just one story all alone I need to reach out.

Sands Under a Moonlit Shadow

A Castaway in the Sands

Far from the trials of the Straw Hat Luffy crew, some old friends in a recovering land, are about to be thrown in an adventure they'll never forget. An adventure filled with pain, change and love. It was now a few months since the Great Rebellion of Arabasta and the oases, Yuba, was still in process of recovery.

~Yuba~

Princess Vivi turned onto her side, she was finding it hard to sleep despite how soft and comfortable Kohza's bed was. Since she had come all the way to visit him and his father, they had let her take the bed while Kohza would sleep on the floor. Vivi petted the sleeping Carue, who was on the ground next to her.

'It's still too quiet...' She thought to herself as she continued to pet him. Even after all these months, Vivi still missed the sound of her beloved pirates making sounds all through the night. Sighing, she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. Then slipping off the edge of the bed, she fixed her silk nightgown and put on her navy blue robe with the pail trim. Walking out the door, she passed by Toto's room to the front door. Upon leaving the house, Vivi was greeted by the cold desert air as moonlight shined down, making the sand glisten a bit. A breeze drifted by, ruffling her icy blue ponytail as she began to walk towards a part of the oases where the Yuba water was buried. Looking at the houses around her she could see that her people were finally starting to recover. Coming close to her destination, Vivi could hear the sound of sand being shoveled nearby. Smiling, she could see the figure, which was shoveling, had their back to her and were completely unaware of her.

'Hehe...!' Vivi snickered as she slipped off her shoes and let the cool desert sand shift between her toes, she then tip-toed forwards for a tiny bit and then broke into a run.

K~*~V

Kohza, who had finally recovered from his wounds, was shoveling sand away from one of the Yuba waterways when he heard something coming towards him. Suddenly, as he turned to see who it was, the shovel fell from his hand as he knocked to the desert floor by a soft yet familiar force.

K~*~V

Vivi giggled that her pounce made Kohza and her tumble to the cool sand.

"Vivi, shouldn't you be in bed? You have to head back Alubarna early tomorrow morning." Kohza informed her, now that they had stopped, "And would you mind getting off me?" His remark had a slight sound of urgency to it, for when they had finally stopped, Vivi had ended up on top of him.

"But, Leader. I can't sleep, it's too quiet. Are you coming in soon?" She answered back with a question as she pressed her hands onto his chest and leaned close, her bangs tickling his nose. Sighing, Kohza gently pushed her off onto sand and sat up.

"Leader, mind if I stay up and help you?" The princess asked as Kohza stood up and offered her a hand. Vivi got to her feet with his help and the two of them dusted themselves off.

"You can help if you like, but if you fall asleep I'm not carrying you back home." He finally responded as he picked up an extra shovel that lay nearby and handed it to Vivi.

K~*~V

A cool wind drifted over the land and gently carried away the clouds as the midnight moon shined down. Kohza lay with his back against the sand as his long coat flapped slightly in the breeze, he had been working for some time now and was taking a break. Vivi lay, sleeping, a few feet away atop the pile of sand the two had dug up. Sleep started to slowly overtake Kohza's senses as he gazed up at the stars and placed his arms behind his head as a sort of pillow.

"Someone please help me!" Kohza's eyes shot open as he heard a scream for help. Swiftly getting up, he saw a girl and her dog run towards him. The girl tripped every couple of steps as if she wasn't used to having sand below her feet. Kohza picked up his shovel and headed towards her. The girl fell to the sand as the men behind her rushed closer, causing her wounded dingo to turn around and face the bandits. The dingo opened its jaws wide and sunk them into the man's shoulder before he could slash his sword. Mean while, Kohza rushed up and bushed his shovel into the head of the man who was in the process of trying to grab the girl.

"Back off!" He yelled, picking up the man's fallen sword. The girl looked up and saw her protectors, she then tried to stood but her footing quickly gave out on her as pain ripped through her ankle. She let out a small call of agony, making her dingo turn its head towards her, resulting in him getting him.

K~*~V

Vivi's eyes began to flutter slightly as she slowly awoke to the sound of screams and yells. She forced her tired body into a sitting position as she began to look around. Shock and fright filled Vivi's chest as she saw her best friend and a wild dog fighting against a large band of men as a poor girl was trying to crawl away from it all. She felt the need to help Kohza and this girl, so she quickly got off her pile of sand and started towards them.

'What's going on?' Vivi mentally asked herself as she slipped her Peacock Strings onto her pinkies and started spinning them.

"String Slasher!" Vivi called as the peacock-tail shaped jewels shot forth on their chains and pierced a bandit that was trying to get the crawling girl. The man let out a scream of agony as Vivi pulled her blade-like jewels from his flesh. Vivi kicked up a bit of sand as she slid to a halt next to the girl.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she grabbed the girl by the shoulders and brought her feet. Tears dripped down the girl's dusty face as she nodded then let out a tiny whimper at the pain her ankle.

"Vivi! Hurry up and get her out of here!" Kohza called to her before he got kicked in the stomach by one of the bandits, knocking him down.

"Leader!" Vivi yelled in fright as the men got closer to him, but Kohza quickly got back to his feet and started to fight a long side the dingo again. Vivi sighed, seeing that he was ok. Then turning back to the girl, "I'll get you out of here, don't worry." She told her in a reassuring voice before putting her finger next to her mouth and blew a whistle.

K~*~V

Carue's eyes snapped open as the sound of a whistle rang through his ears. Quickly standing up, he rushed out the doors of the house to the open desert air. The whistle blew again, making Carue taking off running in that direction. The sandy breeze ruffled his feathers as he ran to answer his master's call.

K~*~V

Kohza was finding that he was starting to have a tough time beating back all these opponents at the same time, and the wounded dog was starting to lose its strength to fight. They were both getting tired and these goons wouldn't stop coming.

'What on earth do they want with this girl and her pet?' He asked himself mentally as he pushed one of the bandits away and gasped for air.

"Leader, I called Carue. But what are we gonna do about these guys?" Vivi inquired as she pressed her back against his, she could tell by his breathing that Kohza was starting to grow tired. Even though it had been so long since the rebellion, Kohza's gunshot wounds had taken a long time to heal and his body was still stressed out from them.

"We have to fend them off. Have Carue take her to my father's house." He breathlessly told her as they both rushed three bandits. Vivi looked up as she heard the familiar sound of her duck companion running towards them, across the sand. Carue skidded to a halt in front of her and quacked.

"Carue! I need you to take this girl to Toto's house. She's hurt and needs your help." Vivi told him as she petted his bill and pointed towards the girl laying in the sand.

"Here, let us help you." The princess told the girl and offered her a hand as Carue sat down next to her so that she could get on.

"What's going on?" The girl asked, quite frightened. Vivi simply smiled as she helped her onto Carue's back.

"This is my duck, Carue. He's gonna take you to my friends house where you'll be safe." She reassured her.

"What about Dragrin, my companion?" The girl asked as she gently held onto Carue's neck as he stood up.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him when we're done." Vivi told her then turned to Carue, "I want you to take the long way, through town, just in case you're followed." He nodded then quickly took off as Vivi went back to fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Not much in the KohzaxVivi section, so I thought I would add one. Hope you guys think it's ok! R&R please.


	2. Answers of What

A/N: Yay... I'm actually getting somewhere with this story... Whoop-ee...!

_Answers of What_

_~Kohza's Home~_

Kohza and Vivi quickly closed the door behind them, sighing, they leaned against it and slid down to the floor. It was about an hour since they had sent the girl to Kohza's home and finished the fight. Their clothes were torn and covered in blood at places. Vivi looked over at her dear friend; he was sitting with his eyes shut and gasping for air, as if his lungs didn't want to take any in. The princess smiled softly and stood up.

"C'mon, Leader. Let's get those wounds cleaned up." She said as she took hold of his wrist. Kohza let out a grunt of pain as he let himself be pulled to his feet.

Toto smiled as he handed a cup of tea to his new guest, then laughed as he heard the princess and his son start to argue.

"Leader….!" Vivi groaned as she tried to pull off Kohza's shirt, "If we don't treat those wounds they could get infected…!"

"They're fine, just a few scratches. Calm down, Vivi." "Just a few scratches my foot! Your blood's dripping all over the floor!" The two continued to argue and then began to wrestle. Toto smiled again as he sat down next to the girl and her dingo.

"Funny things children are, eh Shalana-chan?" He asked as the girl took a drink of tea. Shalana looked over at them and just had to give a giggle.

"They sure seem more like five-year-olds than teenagers…" She offered as she petted her dingo's head and sighed. Toto picked up a plate of sandwiches off a nearby table and passed it to her.

"So, Shalana-chan. How's your ankle? Need anything?" He asked her as they both took one. Shalana simply shook her head.

"I'm fine. Thank you anyway," She then looked over at Kohza and Vivi, "umm….. Are they ok?" Toto and Shalana looked over at the struggling pair.

Kohza let out a grunt as Vivi forced him to the ground; she had taken his shirt and was now sitting on top of him.

"Finally! I'm not letting you get away that easily. Now lay still and let me clean those wounds." Vivi demanded as she pressed her hand against his chest to stop him from squirming. She then picked up a small towel out of a bowl of warm water and wrung it out.

"You should be more careful, Leader. You're still recovering." Vivi told him as she placed her left hand against Kohza's shoulder. While with her right, she gently dabbed the towel to a large wound that went vertically down his left breast.

"Well, shouldn't you go to bed? You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow." Kohza replied, wincing as Vivi wiped a muddy mixture of sand and blood from the wound.

"Papa will understand if I'm a little late." She informed him as she moved onto the next set of wounds.

Toto simply smiled as he watched the two.

"They're fine, my dear. Everything always works out in the end." He told Shalana as he sat back in his chair, "But, Shalana-chan. You don't seem to be used to moving around in the desert. How did you come to be here?" Toto inquired as Carue came up and took a sandwich from the plate. But Shalana could only look away from him, tears gently dripping down her soft cheeks, unable to tell him. Toto leaned forward slightly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's ok, little one. You're are among people who care. We won't hurt you." He told her, which caused her to sigh and her dingo groan a bit.

"Ok, I'll tell you…." Shalana barely whispered, sadness seemed to seep into her voice. The sound of her sad tone caused Kohza and Vivi to look towards them.

"It all started about four months ago…" She started as Toto got comfortable while Vivi slid off Kohza's stomach and the two stood up, then walked over to hear now that Kohza was bandaged up, "Dragrin and I were fishing by the lake near our village when all of a sudden we heard screams and saw smoke rising from the direction of our home. We rushed back to see what had happened and bandits were swarming through the streets. They were torching homes and capturing teenage girls, like myself, for slaves to sell on the black market…." Upon hearing this, Kohza gritted his teeth while Vivi and Toto's faces were covered in looks of shock mixed with disgust.

"One of the bandits then saw me. I tried to run and Dragrin fought to protect me, but the bandit beat him down and finally grabbed me. He then dragged me off to his boss, who I was very shocked to see that he was a pirate captain. Apparently he had been talking to the village mayor, because he somehow found out that I am the only surviving person who knows where the Moon Tear Flower grows." She continued and Vivi stuck up her hand.

"Shalana, what exactly is this flower?" She inquired, making Shalana turn to her.

"It's a special flower that only blooms once every thousand years, at thirty-four minutes past midnight. On that night, a rain falls and the drops freeze on the petals of the flower. If these now frozen petals are eaten by a living being on the verge of death; they will be restored to full health and moved far from death but at a price of turning into a monster." She informed them, making Kohza lean forward towards her, "I can see that some people might want to live again, but is really worth?" Shalana sighed, but then answered his question, "It really depends how you look at it. On the up side, you pretty much get a new life and all you attributes increase. But on the down side; you get turned into a monster, it's extremely hard to control then it starts to screw with your mind and personality…." The others could only look at each other.

"That's sounds just as bad as having the power of a fruit…" Vivi exclaimed and Shalana simply nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, that pirate captain forced the location out of me and he'll be after it!" She told them as she looked up, determination showing on her face,

"I have to head out tomorrow to try and stop them before they get those petals. For they could make an army of monsters who could still swim and ruthlessly kill innocent people!" Vivi grinned at hearing this, then suddenly wrapped her arms around the necks of Kohza and Carue, "Great! We'll help you on your quest!"


	3. Plans to Adventure

A/N: Yay... I'm actually getting somewhere with this story... Whoop-ee...!

Plans to Adventure

~Kohza's House~

A look of shock over took Kohza's face.

"Are you crazy, Vivi? Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Demanding as he released himself from her grip, he knew that Vivi missed going on adventures but even her last one almost got her killed several times. Vivi simply smiled and shook her head.

"No clue!" Kohza rolled his eyes, he knew there was no changing her mind, and then looked over at Carue.

"Looks like we got no choice in the matter, Carue…"

"Quack…." The duck sounded in dismay as Vivi stood up and walked over to Shalana.

"Shalana, let's go get ready for tomorrow. It will be best if we set out early." She said enthusiastically as she took Shalana's hand and led her to Kohza's room to ready themselves for the trip ahead. Kohza leaned back in his chair, sighing as he placed a hand to the wound on his chest.

"That girl's gonna be the end of me…!" He grumbled aloud, referring to the beautiful blue-haired princess. Toto smiled at his grumpy son.

"Men often complain about the woman that they lust for most." He told Kohza, a slight laugh in his voice as he began to walk towards his room. His father's words made heat shoot across Kohza's face; causing him to cast a glare from behind purple sunglasses towards Toto, which made him laugh harder.

K~*~V

Vivi pulled an extra nightgown out of her bag, she always brought two just in case one got messed up in the desert.

"Here, Shalana. You're roughly my size, so my clothes should fit you. We can share." She told her and then passed the gown to her. Shalana smiled and nodded as she took it, "Thank you, Vivi." Vivi noticed that Dragrin turned his head as Shalana began to remove her clothes, but simply shrugged it off and didn't think much more of it.

"So, Vivi. Is what Toto-san said about you being a princess true?" Shalana inquired as she slipped the nightgown over her head and past her breasts all the way to where it ended just above her ankles. Vivi started to remove her dusty, navy blue robe to reveal her own nightgown and smiled at Shalana.

"Yep. I'm the one and only princess of this desert country, Arabasta. Cool, huh?" She replied as she petted Carue on the head before slipping under the covers of the bed and Shalana nodded in fascination.

"C'mon, Shalana. We can share a bed, it might be the only one we get to sleep on for a while if we're going on adventure in the desert." Vivi told Shalana as she pulled back the blankets, the bed was more than big enough for the two thin girls. As it was, before Shalana came along, Vivi had felt so lonely in the large bed that she was about to invite Kohza to sleep next to her for company. But that could have ended in a little bit of an awkward strain on the friendship between the two childhood friends.

"Night, Shalana. We can pack in the morning and head out." Vivi whispered.

'Hopefully before Pell comes to bring me home…!' She thought as she began to drift off to sleep .

K~*~V

Vivi awoke in the middle of the night, it was still very dark outside and she was thirsty. Gently lifting the covers from herself, careful not to awaken the sleeping Shalana next to her. Vivi stepped onto the cool floor and started walking. She passed Carue, who was on his side sleeping, and headed for the door. Opening it, she stepped out into the hall, walking past the living room to the kitchen.

"I hope the guys are behaving for poor Nami. I can't believe I'm finally going on another adventure, this is great..!" Vivi whispered to herself as she poured a glass of water. Looking out the window, she took a sip of water and watched a breeze pick up some sand and form it into a twirling dirt devil as the moon shone down on the desert plane.

"A flower that turns people into monsters… That sounds like a horrible fate. Why would anybody want that…?" She sighed of a few seconds but then made herself smile.

"Well, at least I'll be adventuring with Kohza and I've made a new friend." Vivi quietly exclaimed as she placed her glass in the sink and headed back towards the hall. While walking down it, she was about to pass the living room but suddenly stopped and stepped in. Vivi found herself softly tip-toeing towards the corner of the room where Kohza was sleeping on the floor. She quietly kneeled down next to his sleeping form, Kohza was laying on his right side, making it easy for Vivi to see the scar the lay across his left eye. Smiling, Vivi gently ran her soft fingers through his soft, choppy hair and gave a small sigh as she brushed the back of her fingers down the side of his face and neck.

"Thank you for being there for me…" She whispered softly in his ear and then leaned forward to gently kiss him on the scar. Vivi thought about how that scar told that Kohza would always be there to protect her as she slowly got up and headed back to the doorway, to go to her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Yeah... Short I know.. I'm sorry. Hope you liked it.


	4. Setting Forth

A/N: Yay, I'm back.

Setting Forth

~Kohza's House~

"Vivi, wake up." Vivi groaned as she heard a male voice trying to awaken her and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, Vivi. We have to get ready." She heard him call again but was too tired to care, so she simply grabbed the hand and rolled over in sleep again.

K~*~V

Kohza let out a grunt as he fell forwards; having his hand being pulled by Vivi unexpectedly had taken him by surprise. Sighing, he took this advantage to put his other arm around her.

"Vivi..!" Groaned Kohza as he began to shake her again, trying to get the lovely blue-haired princess to awaken.

"C'mon! We gotta head out before Pell get's here!" He told her as he put his hand over her mouth and started to pat it slightly, in attempts to get Vivi to open her eyes.

"I don't wanna…mmrmm…." Kohza could hear her mumble; he rolled his eyes at her as she began to mouth his hand. Laying Vivi back down on the bed, Kohza released his hand from the princess' mouth and wiped the saliva off onto his pants. Sighing, He didn't want to have to do this but he gripped Vivi's shoulders once more and shook her extremely hard and yelled, "Vivi, wake up!"

K~~~~~~~~V

Vivi's eyes fluttered open to see Kohza there looking down at her. She smiled at him but he only frowned back.

"Get up. We gotta get ready." He commanded and let her fall back to the bed then turned to leave.

"Good morning to you too…." Vivi grumbled as she sat up and folded her arms.

~Front Yard~

Shalana heard the angry calls of the two stallions that Kohza was trying to ready for the journey, since all of Yuba's camels where needed to help with the city's restoration.

"Morning!" She heard Vivi's voice coming from the doorway behind her. Shalana quickly turned around to see the princess standing there fixing her clothes. She was wearing her Miss Wednesday outfit; a long-sleeved dress shirt, a halter-top with stripes going diagonally down it, white short-shorts and tall white boots with a heel.

"Morning, Vivi. Are you all packed?" Shalana asked as she petted Dragrin's head, which he was laying on her knee. Vivi nodded and picked up the small backpack next to her.

"Yep. I got some clothes for us to share and some snacks for Dragrin and Carue." She told Shalana as she began to tie her long hair into a ponytail.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Kohza asked as he walked up to them, guiding the now calmed stallions over with Carue following behind him. Vivi looked over at him and showed him her bag.

"All set." She told him then turned to Shalana, "Shalana, have you ever ridden a horse before?" The girl simply gave a nervous laugh and shook her head, "No… There were no horses where we come from, I've only seen pictures…"

"Ok, then…" Vivi started, then tapped a finger to her chin, "Ahh! I know. You can ride on Carue and I'll take the horse. But wait, what're we gonna do about Dragrin?" The three looked at each other then at Dragrin.

"Well, he could keep up with the mounts for a little bit but he's wounded so that couldn't last long." Vivi offered.

"Well, Dragrin is pretty small for a dingo and has surprisingly good balance. He could probably ride on one of the horses for a while." Kohza shrugged and Vivi nodded to Shalana's idea.

"Well, it sounds like you kids are ready to set out, uh." They all turned to see Toto coming out of the house with a bag in his hands.

"Here, enough food for a week if you conserve it." He told them as he dropped it into Kohza's arms and whispered something into his ear that made Kohza's face go red, and then handed a map to Shalana.

"Shalana-chan, you should probably look over this map of Arabasta to see where you'll be heading." Shalana nodded as Toto turned to leave. She then laid the map on the sand as leaned over to see with Kohza soon following after putting the bag on his horse.

"Ok…. Let's see. Mama said that to get to the Flower's Domain we have to pick up a few items and a map of the exact location of the place." She started as she rubbed a finger along over to a place just west of Rainbase, "Ahh, over here! This little town right here is where she said the things we need are." At the mention of that particular town, Vivi shot a worried glance up at Kohza who clenched his teeth and sneered at its name.

"Wha-What's wrong, guys…?" Shalana stuttered, making Kohza sigh as he straighten his back scratched his head.

"You see… That happens to be one of the towns around Arabasta, problem is that they pay no heed to the laws of Vivi's father. This can make it extremely hard to walk through these towns, without running into some kind of trouble." He began to explain as he grabbed his sword from its place on his horse's saddle and started to tie the rope that held it to his chest, "We can head out there. But, only if we're careful who we talk to. That town hasn't been friendly for a long span of time. So long, that the King's army doesn't like to head to these little towns." Kohza finished and began to check if they had all the supplies they needed and fixed the scarf around his neck while the girls closed up the map then got their robes on to block out the sun's effects.

"Ok, then. Since we have no choice ,we'll have to be extra careful once there and on the way." Vivi told them and then suddenly let out a little squeak as Kohza picked her up and walked over to her horse.

"Sounds good to me." He responded as he sat Vivi on the horse's saddle and then Dragrin behind her. Kohza had set Dragrin on that horse because Vivi was lighter than himself and those two together wouldn't stress out the horse. Shalana nodded as she walked over and got onto Carue, who was sitting and waiting for her to sit down. Kohza put up a hand to tell them he would be right back as he walked to his front door and went inside.

~Living Room~

Kohza walked across the room to his Father, careful not to hit anything with his long coat and sword.

"Dad, we're heading out now. Will you take care of things with Pell when he comes?" He asked Toto as he put on his sunglasses with the purple lens. His father looked up at him from where he was reading a book, with a smile on his face.

"Of course, son." Toto reassured him, but quickly caught Kohza's arm as he turned to leave and grasped it tightly, making his son look back.

"Kohza… Please be careful. Don't come back full of holes and on the verge of death like you did after the Great Rebellion." He begged his son, a look a worry on his face. But Kohza simply smiled in reply and started to leave again, making Toto sigh as he watched his only son go.

~Front Yard~

While Kohza was in the house, the girls were getting comfortable on their mounts and talking.

"So, Vivi. I have a question for you." Shalana told her new friend as she checked Carue's water supply and the princess made a little noise telling her to go on,

"Well, I noticed last night when you were fighting with Kohza that you didn't call him by his name but Leader. Why is that?" Vivi smiled at the question, good memories flowing through her mind,

"Well, Shalana. It started when we kids, when he and his family still lived in Alubarna. One day Kohza came running into the palace and started demanding things of my father for the people. My father told him he was doing the best he could, but that wasn't good enough for Kohza. Then Toto came running in and tried to calm down Kohza, but Leader was too upset and ran from the room crying. I was standing in the passageway as he ran past. I called out to him and called him a cry baby. He became angry and we began to argue." Vivi started as she fixed her saddle,

"But that didn't fix anything so he took me to his Suna Suna clan, a group of kids he had put together, and told them that he and I were gonna battle it out. In the end, I lost, but Leader was so impressed because I almost beat him that he let me join the clan. It was great because the other boys of the group didn't mind me being there. So from then on, I've been calling him Leader." The princess smiled as she finished her story and all Shalana could do was gawk in slight shock of it all until the heard Kohza close the front door. "Alright, everyone ready?" He asked as he got onto his horse. The girls nodded in reply and a tiny group took off to the outskirts of town.

~~~~~A/N: Hhmmm, odd. This one was longer than the last... Hop you like it so far.


	5. Author's Note

Minor A/N: Hi everyone, this is just a super, tiny update. I am currently very busy with school. .' But I am working on the next chapter for this story. So please just hold on, I am very sorry for the delay. I will be updating as soon as possible.~~~~~

The blazing heat beat down on them as they raced across the scorching sands, the small group had been going for about an hour and a half already. Sweat dampened Shalana's skin as Carue kept pace with the horses, the heat was starting to make Shalana feel sick. Vivi looked over at their new companion, she didn't like how bad she looked. The princess pulled her horse up to Kohza's, he had gone ahead abit. "Leader, Shalana looks really bad... I think the suns getting to her, we should look for some rocks to rest under." Kohza's nodded as Vivi pulled back to Shalana and Carue. "Hey, Lana. We're gonna find somewhere for you to rest for abit." She told the other girl with a sweet smile.


End file.
